


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by cody_eja



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom!Morgan, Dorks in Love, F/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Morgan (duh), cordelia is Best Mom™, inigo shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cody_eja/pseuds/cody_eja
Summary: Most people thought the only thing Severa inherited from her mother was her red hair.They were wrong.(in which severa finally beats her mom at something)
Relationships: Marc | Morgan/Serena | Severa, Minor/Background Azur | Inigo/Lucina
Comments: 49
Kudos: 48





	1. Count on You (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> a few notes i guess
> 
> 1\. morgan is a chrom!morgan
> 
> 2\. severa's dad is not specified, and she has cordelia's hair.
> 
> 3\. this is my first ongoing fic. i hope to update once every 1-2 weeks. dw, i dont plan on going on hiatus anytime soon (especially with quarantines and all that jazz rn).
> 
> 4\. this chapter is in TFP timeline, next and onward will be post-chapter 13.

The raindrops pelted onto Severa’s face as she trudged through the wasteland. Another risen ambush had been launched onto their camp during the night, and now she had to deal with them. Those stupid monsters would pay for taking away her beauty rest. 

As she sliced through another risen, Severa noticed a familiar face not too far away. 

“Hey, Severa! Are you okay?” The younger tactician had the gall to remain so upbeat and cheerful regardless of everything that surrounded them. To her, it was unbecoming of him as the Prince of Ylisse, regardless of his position as second-in-line. 

Likely due to his oblivious nature, Morgan didn’t seem to notice a risen coming up behind him. Severa dashed towards him and cut it down before any damage could be inflicted. 

She gave him a deathly glare. “You need to be more careful, you idiot. You can’t just let one sneak up on you like that Morgan; you’re our tactician.”

His smile turned a bit sheepish. “Sorry, I got distracted.”

Severa’s face reddened a bit. “You– what were, uh...” He wasn’t distracted by her… right? No, he had bigger things to worry about. Even so, what reason would he have to like her, of all people? He was a prince, a stupidly handsome, kind and smart prince at that. Severa was just some bratty girl who pushed everyone away. 

Wait, why did she care so much? It wasn’t like she even liked him all that much. 

Right?

“Severa? What’s wrong? You kinda zoned out there.” Morgan jolted her back into realty. “Are you hurt?”

“I– I’m fine. Just a few scratches. I’ll, uh, head back to camp now,” she said, very awkwardly. 

Morgan frowned, showing clear concern. “Are you sure? You don’t seem too well. Maybe you should get checked out by Brady.”

She quickly spun on her heel and began marching back, but not before responding coldly. “I’m _fine_ , Morgan. Drop it.” Severa didn’t give him a chance to respond, as she made her exit in order to hide the growing redness of her face. 

After putting some distance between herself and the prince, she allowed herself to think, coming to a terrifying conclusion. 

She gave a humorless snort. 

_‘Like mother, like daughter, I guess.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but i wanted to post the start to get motivated to keep going
> 
> also its a prologue its supposed to introduce the story not do exposition sue me


	2. All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how in the shit do you get amnesia but only remember one goddamn person you moron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not too happy with this chapter tbh but i wanted to get it out so i could keep going. ill likely come back and fix it a bit later.

Severa cracked her back as she stood up from the table, her stomach full. Those swords weren’t going to sharpen themselves, and like hell would anyone help her with it. 

Exiting the mess tent, she frowned, noticing somewhat of a commotion near the camp’s entrance. Was there a risen attack? Alarmed, she jogged up to the chaos only to find it was simply the shepherds who were sent to patrol those ruins north of camp. 

As she made her way through the whispering crowd (as much as a crowd could be considering their small band of fighters) and noticed the attention was on four people– An overjoyed Lucina, a dazed Chrom, a semi-uncomfortable Robin, and…

and…

What.

That wasn’t–he couldn’t possibly–how did he get here?

Morgan seemed his usual self. Cheery, optimistic, and of course, airheaded. He talked animatedly with his sister, not noticing the stares trained on him and his family. Severa was able to make out some of their (one-sided) conversation.

“...my own sister. Well, maybe we can try to make some new memories together!”

Severa was pretty sure Lucina would’ve started crying soon if not for Morgan’s next, completely unpredictable, action.

He turned to see Severa standing with her trademark scowl, and said:

“Severa? Is that you?” He gave her another giddy boyish smile.

Her jaw dropped. Why did he single her out in particular? What made her different from the rest of their comrades? His own family, at that! Her cheeks tinted red with a feeling she thought to have been long forgotten.

“Er…” She stuttered for a moment, before gathering back her resolve. “Yeah, it’s me.” She started glaring. “What are you even doing, talking to me? Your family is right there, idiot!”

“Oh, I just…” He frowned a little, and trailed off. Severa raised her eyebrow for a moment, but she froze up after noticing, out of the corner of her eye, Lucina giving her a death glare. 

She quickly gave another snort and trudged away before she could cause any more damage. She needed some time to think. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Severa was about halfway done with sharpening the swords when she heard someone walk in behind her. They cleared their throat, obviously trying to make their presence known. As if she had hearing that bad. 

“The sharpened weapons are in that pile, if you’re looking to train.” She pointed haphazardly towards a pile of weapons nearby. 

To her surprise, the person just walked over and sat down in front of her. It was the exalt-to-be.

Severa flinched before bracing herself a bit. There was no way this conversation would go well.

Severa was the first to break the silence. “Look, I’m sorry I called your brother an idiot. I’ll even apologize if you want. Are you happy?” Lucina’s stare remained. 

“What do you even want from me? I’m trying to do my job here.”

Lucina’s fists clenched, and her expression morphed to one of dejection. “... how come he remembers you?”

Severa’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. She had always known people hated her, for being prickly, for being a brat, and for being a disappointment to her mother’s name, but to hear it straight from Miss Perfect herself was very unexpected. 

“Well excuse me Princess; Am I that forgettable? Or would you rather I’d never shown back up at all?”

Lucina began backtracking. “What? No, no one thinks that. Have… have you not heard?” Her voice quivered a bit.

“Heard what? Spit it out.” Severa responded a little too venomously.

“Morgan, he… he has amnesia. The only things he can remember are mother and…”

She didn’t need to finish that sentence for the meaning to be clear. Lucina wasn’t angry about Severa’s usual prickliness; she was jealous. Jealous that her brother remembered her and not his own sister.

Wait, huh? No way that was true.

“What are you talking about? Surely he remembers you. That doesn’t make any sense!”

Robin, she could understand, but Morgan had no reason to remember Severa of all people. Could this mean…? 

No. She wouldn’t allow herself to continue that train of thought. Severa would not end up like her mo-Cordelia, pining away at a prince she could never have. In times like these, loathe as she was to admit it, she could relate to the woman. If Chrom was half the person his son was, well…

She quickly shook those thoughts from her head. 

“I–I’m sorry Luci, I didn’t know…”

Lucina sighed. “It’s ok. It’s not your fault, and I blamed you for it. I’m just… frustrated is all.”

Severa could tell this meant a lot to the princess. It took a lot to get her to drop her calm facade, and Severa supposed reuniting with her brother only to find he didn’t remember her would definitely do it. 

And how could she berate Lucina for her comments and attitude without being the biggest hypocrite in the world? 

“Just… just give him time. I’m sure he’ll remember; you two were inseparable,” Severa tried her best to console the girl, but she was certainly not the one for the job. Hopefully it would do until Lucina could speak with her father. 

“...thanks Severa. I’m sorry for snapping at you. It won’t happen again.”

At this, the redhead chuckled. “Not undeservedly, at least.”

The corner of Lucina’s mouth quirked up a bit. The wisecrack had done its job. 

Maybe she wasn’t so bad at this after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already started the next chapter yay
> 
> also i wonder how long it will take for someone to figure out the chapter title meme  
> probably forever, because theres like 3 or 4 people reading this


	3. Nothing Even Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another terrible interaction between severa and morgan. severa is comforted by Best Mom™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was fast

Severa new it was only a matter of time before she saw Morgan again. If what Lucina said was true, he would certainly seek her out within the first couple of days. 

She cringed a bit at the thought. It wasn’t that she didn’t like being around him; in fact, it was the opposite. Bracing herself a bit, she decided that once he had gotten whatever he wanted to say out of his system and started to remember stuff or whatever, she could start to avoid him completely.

Encouraging her stupid dumb feelings was definitely not the right move. Not now, not ever.

It would do Severa no good to sit around and wait for him, she figured. Maybe some training would help relieve her stress. 

She was about done with her routine when the tactician appeared. Someone must’ve tipped him off to her location. 

“Hey Severa! Are you busy?” He was as cheery and airheaded as always. “I was wondering if we could talk for a bit.”

“Ugh, kinda! I’m in the middle of training here.” She grabbed a towel and dried herself off as much as she could. Of course Morgan would show up when she was all sweaty. He probably thought she was disgusting.

“Oh, well, I guess I’ll wait until you’re done.” He gave another smile as he awkwardly looked to the side, his face a bit red from the sun (or so she assumed). Was she that terrible to look at?

“Well now that you interrupted me, I might as well stop. What do you need? I want to get this over with.”

His smile faltered a bit, and she immediately regretted her words. Severa couldn’t help but shoot barbs at people; it was in her nature. Just another reason he’d never like her, she supposed. 

“Well, uh… did anyone tell you about my amnesia?” 

She’d figure he’d lead with that. “Yeah, Lucina told me last night. Only you could be dumb enough to fall short of losing your whole memory.” She gave a snort, hiding her desperate hope that he would see the joke as it was. 

He chuckled a little. “Yeah, I guess. I just wanted to catch up, you being the only person my age who I really... know.” 

Severa could understand that, but she needed him to find another friend to rely on if she wanted to quash her feelings once and for all. “I get it, but you gotta remember that while you don’t know them, they know you. It wouldn’t take too long to get reaquainted.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just kinda awkward, you know? Anyway, there was something I wanted to ask you.”

She raised her eyebrow? “And what would that be? I don’t give favors out for free.”

Morgan shifted a little. “Well, since I remember you, would it be too much trouble if I hang around you until I get comfortable with everyone else again?”

She looked him in the eyes. “I’m a busy girl, your princeliness. I don’t have time to babysit.”

His face fell. “Oh… ok. Sorry to bother you.” He was clearly disappointed, but she couldn’t help it. It was better for the both of them if she kept her distance.

“Well, I’ll uh, let you get back to your training.” He faked a smile and made his way elsewhere.

Severa grimaced. Contrary to all of Cordelia’s novels, being in love _sucked ass_.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Severa breathed in the cool air from her perch atop a boulder. It was nearing nighttime, so the temperature was much more bearable. It was times like these when she could truly lay out her emotions and inadequacies. 

For many years, no truth had been more evident to her that she would forever be inferior to Cordelia. Severa was prickly, clumsy, and couldn’t get within ten feet of a pegasus without it entering a frenzy. 

She was unloved by her mother, who held some stupid Exalt in higher regard than her own _daughter_. If that wasn't a clear indication that Severa was unwanted, she didn’t know what was. 

Then there was the issue of Morgan. Severa had had a crush on him for years, one that only grew with time. It was stupid, she knew. She was stupid for falling prey to the same fate that beheld her mother. 

Severa was a failure. Severa was useless. Severa was better off dead.

She didn’t even notice the tears streaming down her face until someone called out to her.

“Honey, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

She quickly wiped her face and spun around with an icy glare. “What do you want?”

Cordelia looked saddened by the response, but no less determined. “Severa, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? Your father and I love you more than anything.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Yes she would. Cordelia, of all people, could relate to her the most. 

The pegasus knight in question sighed. “Please, Sev. Talk to me. You’ve been distant since you joined us.”

Severa rubbed her arm. “You know how we found Chrom and Robin’s son yesterday?”

Cordelia nodded, the gears turning.

“Well, I was kind of mean to him when he showed up. And then again this morning.”

“You like him.”

Severa nodded. “I don’t know what to do, mommy. He definitely hates me, and he’s a prince no less! Why _would_ he like me?”

Cordelia sighed again. “I understand. Do you want advice? I have a book you might be able to use…”

“No, mommy. I–I just want to get over him. Nothing I do would make him like me. I’m useless.”

She gasped. “How could you say that about yourself, honey? You are so amazing.” 

“T–thanks, mommy.”

Severa felt arms envelop her body. She melted into her mother’s embrace. The two stayed there for what felt like an eternity.

“I–I love you, mommy…”

“I love you too, Severa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter marks the debut of everyone's favorite flirt! what could he be possibly be doing??????
> 
> be sure to like, comment, subscribe, retweet, reply, reblog, tickle my balls


	4. Til I Forget About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inigo's up to no good, and lucina is useless. what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took a break for a few days, but im back. hope you enjoy!

In books and stories, the weather was generally used as a metaphor for the characters’ moods and emotions. 

Clearly, Naga didn’t seem to care all that much about symbology, as when Severa took a trip into town for some alone time, the weather had never been better. It was almost too nice out; the sun was in her eyes and she could feel her skin burning up by the minute.

Shopping had always been a pretty good way to bury her feelings. She only had so much money, however, so it was anything but a permanent solution. After getting a couple of dresses she doubted she’d ever get the chance to wear, Severa decided to take a break and eat. 

Walking to a nearby café, she noticed something very strange. At one of the outside tables, there was a head of familiar blue hair. Severa’s pulse quickened for a moment, only to realize it was just Lucina. 

Wait, what was Lucina doing here? Alone, for that matter?

“Hey, Princess,” Severa dragged the other chair from the table, making herself welcome. “Fancy meeting you here.”

For a brief moment, Lucina looked as if she was having a heart attack. “W-what are you doing here?”

Severa snorted. “Eating. Why else would anyone go to a café?” Lucina wasn’t really paying attention, though. Her focus seemed directed towards a bar across the street.

Leaning over to see just what had her so distracted, Severa gave a groan.

Another, much messier mop of blue hair sat next to one of an oh so familiar stark white. They seemed to be engaged in conversation, or more accurately, Morgan seemed to be listening intently to Inigo’s monologue, all while nodding enthusiastically. 

“So that’s why you’re here. Keeping an eye on your baby brother?”

Lucina began blushing. “Uh, yes. Yes, that’s it. No… other reason.”

Had… had Severa finally discovered something that the princess was bad at? For all her combat prowess and leadership, she was a shit liar.

She rolled her eyes. “Uh-huh. What are they doing in there, anyway?”

“This is one of the places Inigo frequents to do his… flirting. I think he may be trying to get Morgan to be his wingman.”

Severa had to suppress a laugh. “And why, exactly, do you know Inigo’s favored establishments?” 

The color of Lucina’s face had somehow grown darker than that of Severa’s own hair. She began rubbing her arm self-consciously.

“Well, uh…”

“Don’t worry Princess, your secret’s safe with me.” Severa gave a wink, then frowned. “What are they doing now?”

Relieved the topic of conversation had shifted, Lucina regained her calm demeanor. “Are they… approaching those two women?” Her expression darkened. “Is he teaching my brother his philandering ways?”

“Looks like it. Can’t believe Morgan’s going along with this.” Severa mumbled.

Lucina got up. “I can’t let him corrupt my brother. Come on, Severa.”

“Huh? Don’t bring me into this!” Severa wanted no part in something that involved talking to Morgan.

Lucina didn’t give her much choice, however, and decided to drag her along by the arm.

“Inigo! Just what do you think you are doing!?” The two boys turned in surprise. Both quickly donned expressions of panic upon seeing Lucina, though Morgan’s quickly changed to that of horror when he saw who was with his sister. He probably hated her so much he couldn’t bear to be seen with her in public.

“W-what a lovely surprise! I uh… didn’t expect to see you here, Princess.” Inigo looked like he wanted to hide under one of the tables.

“You were trying to pass on your womanizing to my brother, weren’t you! This kind of conduct is barely acceptable for a member of the shepherds, much less a prince!”

“W-well… I…” Inigo fumbled for an excuse.

“Wait! It’s not his fault, sister!” Morgan jumped in between the two. “I asked him to help me. He didn’t really want to do it in the first place.”

The two girls were baffled. Why in Naga’s name would Morgan ask Inigo to go philandering?

As if reading their minds, Morgan added, “I wanted to learn how to talk to girls…” This part was more of a mumble.

“What?! Why?” Lucina was dumbfounded. Since when had Morgan taken interest in girls?

“W-well, there’s, um, there’s this girl I kinda like, but I’m pretty sure she doesn’t like me very much.” Severa could practically feel her heart shattering into pieces as he spoke. “I thought maybe if I got better at talking to girls, I could get her to like me.”

Frankly, Severa doubted this day could’ve gone worse. Her original intent was to get her mind off the prince, yet here he was. She hadn’t even had the chance to eat yet! And just to top it off, he was now revealing he had feelings for someone else…

“If you wanted to talk to girls, why didn’t you just ask a girl to help you? Plenty of the girls around camp would be willing to help.” If by plenty, Lucina meant just herself and Cynthia, then that was probably accurate. “I can help you! I’m a girl, too!” She was so desperate to spend time with her brother, it was kind of pathetic.

“Apologies, dear, but I’m not sure you’d be entirely suited to do that. For all your radiant beauty, your social skills are severely lacking.” Ouch. Inigo sure wasn’t pulling his punches. “Severa here, on the other hand, would likely be perfect for discussing such matters. Why don’t the two of you talk about it over some tea while I accompany the Princess?”

No, no no no no no no. Not happening. Severa desperately looked at Lucina for backup. 

“Well, if it’ll help Morgan, I suppose I could…” She was rubbing her other arm again. Some help she was.

Morgan looked to be the only other person against the arrangement. “What? No! Inigo and I will stay together.”

“Sorry, milord, but it’s been decided.” Inigo bore a shit-eating grin. “Have fun on your date!”

And just like that, Severa’s worst fears had been realized. And as much as she wanted to bolt, she wasn’t sure she’d last much longer without a meal. 

Morgan looked downright terrified. “Well, uh…” he rubbed the back of his neck. It seemed nervous ticks ran in the royal family. “Wanna get something to eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a bit of a cliffhanger. sorrier to inform you that the next chapter will be an interlude and not the date. still debating on whether or not it'll be in ch. 6.


	5. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of flirt-man's dumbass shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH, WHAT"S THAT SOUND? OH, ITS A DOUBLE UPLOAD BABY.
> 
> also, i lied about this being an interlude. i thought it would be, but surprise surprise i couldn't think of enough content for sev's diary for a whole chapter.

Severa’s Diary-

Morgan is a stupid dumb idiot. I hate Morgan. I never want to see Morgan again. I hate Morgan. I hate his stupid cute face and his dumb adorable hair and his idiotic grin. I hate Morgan. I hate his stupid dumb idiot optimism and his stupid dumb idiot genius brain. I hate Morgan. I hate how he’s so nice to me and tells me I’m good at things when I know I’m not.

Fuck.

He’s the dumbest genius I’ve ever met, and I’m in love with him. And he likes someone else.

FUCK.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“Mess with me again, and I swear I will end you _for real_. Got it?” Severa stared down at an exhausted and beat-up Inigo, who looked like he could barely process a thought, much less respond.

Since option 1 in Severa’s get-over-morgan-plan didn’t work, she decided to try option 2: beat the living shit out of something, or even better, someone. It was very therapeutic, she decided, and it certainly took her mind off of other matters, if only for a short while.

“I…” Inigo took a few breaths. “I’m not so sure wh-,” another few breaths. “Why you’re so, so mad at me,” he finally finished. 

“Are you kidding me? You know exactly what you did, you philandering bastard!” Was he seriously trying to feign ignorance? He really was pathetic.

“I… I thought I was doing you,” again, a few more breaths. “Doing you a favor. Don’t you like him?”

“Firstly, SHHHHH! Not so loud, dumbass! And secondly, that’s exactly why it was a problem! I guess you wouldn’t understand what it’s like for someone to not like you back.” 

He raised an eyebrow at that. “What? I thought he liked you.”

“Of course not, shit-for-brains. Isn’t that why he was with you? Did he tell you who he liked?”

Inigo faltered. “Well… no, but…” he trailed off.

“See? Look, Inigo. Not everyone gets their happy ending. Not that you’d understand that.”

His expression took a more dejected tone. “ I don’t know about that…”

Severa snorted. “What are you talking about? Wait, don’t tell me. Is this about your crush on Luci?”

“No matter what I do, I can never get her to look my way. Even yesterday, during our ‘date,’ she looked like she’d rather be anywhere else. I guess I only have myself and my reputation to blame.”

“Oh my goooood. You really do have shit-for-brains, don’t you? Why do you think she was there in the first place?”

“To make sure I wasn’t ‘corrupting her brother?’ I thought she made that pretty clear.”

“He was there by coincidence. Based on what she told me beforehand, I’m pretty sure Inigo-watching is one of her hobbies.”

He turned bright red. “What!? What do you mean?”

Severa rolled her eyes. “When we were talking, she seemed to know exactly which bars you frequent on which days.” Honestly, she’d never met two people more oblivious to each other's feelings before.

“R-really? Then why did she say all those things to me?”

“She was obviously trying to stop you from talking to those girls. It’s called jealousy, dicknips.”

Inigo’s mouth opened and closed a few times, as if trying to speak. After a few more attempts, he finally succeeded. “But every time I tried to flirt with her, she always seemed so-”

“Because you were just flirting with her. Gawds, she probably assumed you weren’t really interested in her if you were routinely going out to flirt with other girls.”

“But if I stopped, would she even notice? I doubt she pays-”

“Were you even listening earlier? We just established she spends a concerning amount of her free time just spying on you. It won’t be long before she realizes you just aren’t doing it anymore.” He really was thickheaded.

“Well, I guess I’ve got a lot to think about. Thanks, Sev. I mean it.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome, or whatever. You were just getting annoying.”

He flashed a grin. “Well, regardless of intention, you still helped me some. I’ll be sure to repay you sometime.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go find your princess, gawds.”

Inigo walked away, and Severa sighed to herself. At least someone would come out of this mess with a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> severa in chapter 4: your secret is safe with me lucina
> 
> severa in chapter 5: ok inigo, here's lucina's secret
> 
> coming up next: severa is a stupid dumb idiot who hates herself oh wait that's the whole story.
> 
> for those who get mad at oblivious/self-loathing characters, next chapter is sure to make you very angry.


	6. I know You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> severa is so clueless oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops its been a while. we're almost there (finally)!

It was only a bit past noon when Severa finished her duties around camp for the day; she liked to get a jump on things to relax later. Her ambition, however, had left her with an empty stomach. 

Luckily, the Shepherds responsible for the mess tent that week were Gaius and Sumia. Severa was fairly certain that it was the most favored week in the rotation among the group.

Grabbing some food that was decidedly not great for her figure, she bumped into– you guessed it– a certain prince. 

“O-oh, hey Severa…” His trademark optimistic smile vanished upon seeing her. Talk about a gut-punch.

It had been about a week and a half since the incident with Inigo, and the two had barely spoken. Severa figured that this was for the best, as she needed time to stomp her feelings into some crevice in her mind where they’d never resurface, and it wasn’t like she was all that important to him. 

Morgan had too many other friends and priorities to even notice their distance, she supposed. And even if he did, she doubted he would care all that much. The prince’s time was likely taken up by his sister and whoever that girl he likes is. Severa wouldn’t be all that surprised if they announced their relationship status soon. Who would turn down a prince? Much less one who was nice and funny and smart and cute and–

ahem.

“Hey, Morgan. Any progress with that girl, or are you too much of a dork?” Severa failed to bite back the barb. She’d had more problems with that lately, probably because of all the stress this idiot had caused her.

His face began matching the color of her hair. “W-well, uh… it’s, uh…” He looked anywhere except for her. Geez, who knew he’d be so flustered over this?

“Cool it, your princeliness. Just go tell her or whatever. I doubt she’ll say no.” Severa tried her best to ignore the painful twinge in her chest.

Morgan started staring at her. “How... how do you know that?” Was he seriously having self-esteem issues? Wasn’t he supposed to be a ray of sunshine or whatever? She couldn’t believe she was in love with this dweeb. 

He continued. “Do you have experience in this kind of thing? Like, uh… do you have a boyfriend? Or someone you like?”

What the fuck. Severa was not going to answer something as ridiculously as that. At least, not truthfully. 

“Whether or not I like someone is none of your business, Morgan!” Despite her sharp words, she could not keep a blush from appearing on your face. 

“You do, don’t you. If you didn’t, you would’ve just said so.” Morgan looked at her with a strange expression. 

Severa just stood there, frozen. What should she do? While she mulled over her options, none of which seemed particularly great, Morgan’s inner monologue seemed to come to a conclusion. 

“I won’t ask you about it. Sorry for bothering you.” His voice dripped with dejection, an unfamiliar tone when it came to him. What the hell was going on?

Morgan all but broke out into a sprint just to get away from her, it seemed. What could have made him do so?

Did… did he know? That the guy Severa liked was him? Oh gawds, he knew, didn’t he. That’s why he got away as fast as he could. He’d realized that she, a stupid and mean mercenary, liked him, a clever and handsome prince. 

This was just the worst. He probably thought she was pathetic. Was he going to tell everyone? Would they all laugh at her, mocking her similarities to her mother? Severa could almost picture it now.

She’d become an outcast in the group– or, at least, more than she already was. No one liked her much to begin with, and she’d just given them a reason to make fun of her: an unwanted, unrequited infatuation with Morgan, the Prince of Naga damned Ylisse. 

Severa’s stomach was her savior this time, rumbling to remind her of her original purpose here. Shit, she hadn’t even eaten yet, had she? He hadn’t eaten either. He was so disgusted with the idea of her liking him he forgot his appetite.

Dragging her tray to a table in the furthest corner, Severa tried to eat her feelings away. 

She was in love with Morgan, and he knew it. He’d never talk to her again, and probably many others would do the same. Severa cursed her heart for so stupid and trying to follow her mother’s footsteps when the rest of her had stopped long ago. She took another bite of Sumia’s pie, the taste numbed by the fact that things would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you stupid fucking idiot
> 
> special thanks to ferdinand von aegir, for being ferdinand von aegir.


	7. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some information courtesy of the resident philanderer leads the master tactician (and morgan's mother) to decide her intervention is necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally lol. as always, comments and stuff are welcome. hope you enjoy the finale!

Bad things always began with meals, Severa decided, as she sat down to eat only to be stopped by a woman wearing an oh so familiar coat. This was not only the Queen of Ylisse, not only the Shepherd’s Tactician, but most importantly (to Severa, at least) she was Morgan’s mother.

“Severa,” Robin began. “Could you stop by my tent after you’ve finished eating?”

Severa couldn’t exactly say no, so she just silently nodded. She went to eat her food, only to find her appetite completely gone.

What did Robin want? It certainly couldn’t be anything good. Severa went through the possibilities in her mind.

It could just be some tactics stuff. Some rearrangement in pair-ups, or the like. This was unlikely, of course, because Severa wasn’t scheduled to be on any missions for another few weeks. It was certainly possible that Robin was just trying to provide the information ahead of time, though, so Severa didn’t dismiss the idea outright.

The second option was a lecture. In Severa’s eyes, it was unlikely Robin was any amount of satisfied with Severa’s abilities. She knew she wasn’t as good as the likes of Chrom or her mother, but she tried her best. Severa’d never reach the perfection her mother radiated, regardless of her effort. 

The third, and most horrifying option, was Morgan. The boy was incredibly close with his mother, something Severa, though she’d never admit it, envied. It was entirely possible he’d told her all about her dumb stupid crush on him, and Robin was now going to…

Well, Severa wasn’t entirely sure what the tactician would do to her, but she doubted it would be pleasant.

After a few minutes of preparation, she gave her mostly untouched food to Stahl and made her way to Robin’s tent. It would be better to get it over with quickly, Severa thought.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Severa steeled her nerves and entered the tent, ready to speak with the tactician. 

What she wasn’t ready for, however, was speaking to two tacticians.

“Why don’t you take a seat, Severa.” Robin’s tone was stoic as ever, not giving any information away. 

Stealing a glance at Morgan, Severa found a mixture of apprehension and confusion on his face, not too dissimilar from her own. He didn’t seem to know what was going on either, which was a good thing? She wasn’t really sure.

“Don’t look so scared; you’re not in trouble. This meeting is simply to inform you of some adjustments in our current combat pairings.”

Huh, so it was option one. That was kind of anti-climactic. Then why did she specifically call Severa and Morg– OH NO.

“I’ve decided that for the foreseeable future, you two will be pairing up in battles. Severa, you’re strong in battle, but a tad impulsive. Constant proximity to a tactician will only increase your current skill. Morgan, you’re clever, but you get distracted and are lacking in the defense department. Severa can keep you focused, and help to alleviate your weaknesses. Any questions?”

The two were speechless for a moment. What could they say to change her mind?

Morgan frowned. “But our next mission isn’t for another few weeks. Why tell us now?”

“I prefer battle partners to train together and get used to each other in advance. It helps synchronization on the battlefield.”

Damn Robin and her stupid logic. Why did she have to be so reasonable?

“If there are no more questions, that’s all. If you’ll excuse me, I have a… strategy meeting with the Exalt.” Robin left them both dazed in her tent.

This was not going to end well.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“...”

“...”

“...”

It had been going on like this for a few minutes now. Neither Severa nor Morgan had moved an inch since Robin left, and neither had said a word.

The silence was killing her. What was she supposed to say in this situation? 

After a few more pregnant pauses, Severa groaned and came to a conclusion. If they were going to be partnered in battle, they would at least have to be on speaking terms. Might as well bury the hatchet.

“Look Morgan, I know things are going to be awkward for a while, but we need to start getting over it. Yeah, I like you. I have for a while. But that doesn’t mean I ever believed I had a chance! You don’t need to worry about me. Can we just keep being friends?”

Morgan stared at her, expression unreadable. He blinked a few times. Suddenly, the big smile Severa loved so much was back.

“You like me? That’s awesome!”

What.

“What the hell does that mean? Didn’t you already know?” She stared at him in disbelief. What in the actual shit was happening?

“No. Why did you think that? I spent the last couple weeks trying to figure out how to get you to like me back, but then I figured out you already liked someone. Did… did you not know I was talking about you?” He seemed genuinely bewildered.

“Of course not you moron! How was I supposed to know you li–” Severa froze.

Wait, huh?

“You like me? Why?”

Morgan looked a bit confused. “Cause you’re so awesome! You’re never afraid to speak your mind, and seeing you cut into people like Inigo and Gerome for being idiots is hilarious!” Suddenly, his face turned red and his voice dropped to a mumble. 

“Also, you’re really pretty…”

Severa turned bright red. He thought she was pretty? He liked her??? In a feeble attempt to save her remaining dignity, she crossed her arms and scoffed.

“Hmmph. Of course you like me! I’m the best there is.”

“Haha, you sure are!”

She didn’t expect him to AGREE with her! What the hell was going on?

After a few moments of silence, Morgan spoke up again.

“So… what now?”

She thought to herself for a moment, then smirked. “I can think of a few things…”

Morgan looked at her in confusion for a moment before she grabbed his collar and pulled his lips to hers.

Neither had any idea what they were doing, but they didn’t really care. They’d get plenty of practice in the future after all.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“I have to hand it to you Inigo, you were right.”

“I only want the best for my friends.”

Robin rolled her eyes. “Alright, as per the agreement, I’ll distract my husband during lunch tomorrow, but you two better be back before dinner. For her sake as much as yours.”

Inigo gulped. “Y-you got it! I promise nothing will happen to her!”

“I know. I’ll be speaking to Lucina tomorrow night. If she had a good time, maybe I’ll even consider putting in a good word with the Exalt for you. I might be able to haggle him down to a few broken bones as opposed to public execution.” She narrowed her eyes. “But if you hurt her, I swear to Naga you won’t live to tell the tale.”

“Y-yes ma’am!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it ends. hope you liked it; i'm a bit of a WIP when it comes to writing. for those who were a bit confused at the ending, inigo told robin about the morgan/severa situation in exchange for a date with lucina.
> 
> [here's a teaser for which two dorks will be stupid next.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EBn1F95XoAE41_J.jpg)


End file.
